


GOBB Art for fic #233 Healing Hands    -   Lucky Demon's Foot (1941)

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn)



Series: amadness2method's art for Good Omens Big Bang 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Foot Massage, Good Omens Big Bang, Good Omens Big Bang 2019, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method
Summary: Artwork for Chapter 15 of Healing Hands by PepperVL for the Good Omens Big Bang 2019
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: amadness2method's art for Good Omens Big Bang 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	GOBB Art for fic #233 Healing Hands    -   Lucky Demon's Foot (1941)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703686) by [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/pseuds/PepperVL). 



> I had so much fun working with fellow Scattered MessesTM _PepperJack_ , aka [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/pseuds/PepperVL) and [GottaGoBuyCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaGoBuyCheese)
> 
> Please make sure you go read [Healing Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703686) if you haven't already.  
> And don't forget to give some love to [GottaGoBuyCheese's art](https://gottagobuycheese.tumblr.com/post/190849122227/annnnd-thats-a-wrap-bang-piece-5-featuring-a?fbclid=IwAR0eBwDayF6kTFVPXmoj5poC1fSE1am6aPtkScyat4bi9RShmGLTK4YbW00) for this fic as well!

**Lucky Demon's Foot (1941)**

Chapter 15 of Healing Hands.

View on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/rpp.429083461200366/646780412764002/?type=3&theater), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8nD_aAjnbj/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/190849302496/lucky-demons-foot-1941-art-for-healing-hands-by), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1228865365599555585). 


End file.
